Summer
by Muzy-fuzzy
Summary: Fabian finally got the money to spend time with nina in america and they are going back for their final year in anubis but when a sudden phone call happened will nina be back in england for her final term. FABINA rated T just to be sure
1. Summer time

**Disclaimer: I don't own hoa**

2 months ago

Fabian's POV

Finally, after a couple problems with money I finally here in America. I am going to surprise Nina but there is one problem I have no idea where she lives, I mean KT said Amerca is huge but she lives in LA it's really hard to find Nina here. Now I'm at mom's sister's house in America which where I'll be staying this whole summer... My phone rang and I look at the name and it's Amber

"hey Amber"

"hey fabes, so did you see Nina yet"

"no, I have no idea where she lives"

"I thought KT knows"

"no, she lives at pennsylvania and nina lives in california which is two diffrent states"

"how about Eddie"

"Eddie also dosen't know they just see each other in some place but he never went to her house"

"oh well I'm sure you can think of something goodbye and goodluck fabian" then amber hang up 'sigh'

Nina's POV

I'm in my room e-mail-ing Amber

"Nina? Can you come down here?" gran called

"comming gran," i said and typed to amber

"gotta go gran is calling me" then logged off

I went down stairs and saw gran in the living room.

"gran what is it?"

"well since you've been bumed up about not seeing your friends in england, I'm allowing you to come back."

"no way gran are you serious" I said excitingly

"yes I'm serious" she said and I hugged her

"by the way, mr. And mrs. Jaminson's nephew is here from england maybe you can show him around LA"

"sure gran anything for the people helped me when my parents died"

"ok then go and change" with that I change into a t-shirt with an american flag that says 'small things can make a big difference', white shorts and my black converse. My hair I just left it alone like my usual hair style

I went down stairs and say good bye to gran

"bye gran" said while shut the door behind me

I went just across the road and knocked on the door, to my surprise mr. Jaminson answered

"hi mr. Jaminson"

"well, hello nina what brings you here"

"well, gran said that your nephew is here so she suggested that I show him around LA"

"sure but please come in he is still in his room" then mrs. Jaminson spotted me

"frank why didn't you told me that nina is here" she said

"I was just surprised as you are, eunice" frank said "she wants to show guitar boy around LA"

"stop teasing your own nephew guitar boy" eunice complained "wait here nina I'll get him"

* * *

Fabian's POV

I'm video chatting with amber on how on earth am I going to find nina

"well she was about to say when her gran called her, so maybe you'll find out tonight" she said

"I hope your right" I sighed

"honey can you get down here there is someone we want you to meet" aunt Eunice called

"be down there in a sec." is said "see you amber"

"bye fabian" then I logged out

I opened my door and aunt Eunice was standing in front of me

"since you don't know around LA someone is here to show you around and you have to meet her" she said

_Great another girl who my family gets to try me to get over nina_ I tought so I weHnt down stairs and saw the girl talking to uncle frank

She has dirty blonde hair she is facing uncle frank so I can't see her

"uncle frank?" I interupted their talk.

"hey, you finally decide to come down stairs"

"So nina this is our nephew Fabian" he said, wait a second, NINA?

The girl the girl turned around...

Nina's POV

Fabian? I turned around and I saw fabian, I am so sirprised and shocked to see fabian here in america

He ran towards me and hugged me really tight

"Nian, I've missed you so much" he said, I have no idea what to do soI just hugged him back.

"I've missed you to fabian" he set me down and just lissed me and of coures I kissed back. I am really happy to see him here in America.

"you know you guys aren't the only people in the house" Mr. Jaminson complained.

"sorry" we both said and there was a silence

"so..." I broke the silence "you want to go around LA fabian?" I asked

"yeah sure" he said

"well you kids be carefull" aunt eunice said

"we will" fabian replied

* * *

I showed fabian around LA. All my favorite hangouts, restaurants and other places now we're just going home

"so fabian what brings you in america fabian?" i asked

"actually I'm here because of you"

"really?" why on earth is he here for me I mean seriously I broke up with you in a letter

"yeah, when we got the news you weren't coming back all of us were upset and then there was a new girl named KT-" wait KT

"did you just said KT?" I cut him off

"yeah I did, you know her?"

"well, I know her but she dosen't know me, we met somewhere in pennsylvannia when our school relocated I kinda just bumped into her" Fabian chuckled a little

"what's so funny?" I asked

"nothing it's just I missed you and I was hopping you would come back to England with me?"

"I would love that"

Fabian's POV

_yes! Nina is coming back to england with me outside I tried to look formal but inside I'm doing so weird hppy dance._

I walked her to her house and I said goodbye with a kiss

Nina's POV

I'm back at my room. Just happy first I can go back to england, second fabian's here and third we are both going to leave together fo england after the summerthe only forth thing that could make this thing better if 'FABINA' is back together.


	2. Gran

**This story is dedicated MusicLoverGirl9078 the first one to review my story T.Y**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

Present time(2months later)

Fabian's POV

Me and nina are at the beach just hanggin out, sitting in a bench watching as the sun sets. Nina's head is rested on my shoulders and my arm is around her. We look at each other and I can see her beautiful eyes shining brighter than the stars we. In just a few seconds my lips were at hers, we were kissing for a minute when Nina's phone rang we pulled away and She answered it and after the phone conversation she just cried.

"nina who was that? What's wrong" I asked but she just kept crying and crying I hugged her and she said

"gr-gran!"

Nina's POV

Me and fabian were kissinmg when my phone rang, I pulled away and Answered it.

"hello?"

"hello? Is this nina martin the grandaughter of evelyn martin?"

"yes this is she"

"well nina I'm sorry to tell you that your grandmother has been taken to the hospital when she passed out in your home, and sad to say her condition is very not good"

"wh-what do you mean?"

"well lets just say she hasn't woken up since mr. And mrs. Jaminson brought her here. We are still asking them a few questions and I just called you to let you know. I will call also again if there is any new news about her, okay?"

"okay thank you for calling"

I can't believe gran is in the hospital again. This is the third time she got ill and I think her condition is much worse than the first two times. I didn't know what to do I just cried

"nina who was that what's wrong?" fabian asked really worried

I didn't know what to do I just hugged fabian, who keeps on asking what's wrong

"gr-gran" then every thing went black

Fabian's pov

After crying, Nina just passed out. I don't know how to take nina home now that she is like this, I only have two options. One carry nina until her we reach her home or two wait for her two wake up...

Then I realised uncle Frank can pick up us here I'll just tell him the truth

So I dialed uncle frank's number and hoping he will pick up,

"hello? Fabian? What's wrong"

"can you pick me and nina up from the beach"

"why what happened?"

"she kind of passed out"

"why what's wrong?"

"I'll explain every thing on the way to nina's house, can you just please pick us up"

"yeah sure I'll be on my way." with that uncle frank hanged up

A few minutes later uncle frank arrived looking really worried

"what's wrong" he keeps asking

"I'll tell you on the way but for know can you help me get nina get in the car"

So on the way to nina's house I told him everything and he understood we laid nina in their couch. I thank my uncle and he left, he promise to text nina the hospital her gran was confined.

* * *

Two hours later

Nina's POV

_My head feels like a tousand hammers are pounding it. How on earth did I end up In the couch_ I tought _everything is like a big blob blur to me._

_I could just make out a figure infront of me, I think it's fabian? I really feel dizzy, I try to sit up but somehow I can't._ I just groaned

Fabian's pov

I heard a groan, nina is awake she's trying to sit up.

"here I'll help" once I got nina settled, I gave her noddles in a cup she thanked me and asked me what happened. So I explained what happend today and tears suddenly appeared from nina's eyes.

"Fabian, I'm not mad but can I be alone right now?" nina asked

"oh yeah sure, but are you coming back to england next week" I know it was rude but it just came out.

"I need time to think about it now just go" and I left...

**Please review. i want to know what you think. I'm sorry if this is terrible I brought my ipad to school and I typed this during lunch break while the boys in our classroom do 'war' (you don't know what war is I'll try to add it to a future chapter)**


	3. Long distance it is?

Next morning

Nina's Pov

I decided to visit gran mr. Jaminson texted me all the details last night and apologize to Fabian later but his qestion still remains in my head. I'm really sad and terrified. sad, because maybe I'm nt coming back to england teriffied, because this is my gran's third time I don't know what will happen to her. So I got up of my bed, took a shower, and changed into a green T-shirt with a faded print that says YOLO(you only live once) and black jeans,and my black converse I tied my hair to a ponytail and went off, I didn't want to eat breakfast because I'm not in the mood to eat. I called a cab(taxi if your an american)

And went to LA general hospital(just made up). I went to the reception area and I asked where gran's room is.

"mrs. Martin's room is room 202 at the second floor" she said, I thanked the receptionist, went strait for the stairs and searched for gran's room.

Iknocked at her door and there was no answer, so I just went in to see mrs. Jaminson(fabian's aunt eunice) at the chair next to gran's bed, she and gran were both sleeping. Then mrs. Jaminson woke up.

"hi Nina, nice to see you here" she said "I've hard what happend to you honey, are you okay?" she said while going towards me

"I'm fine, no need to worry"

"I'm glad you made it"

"how is she?"

"not to good, she hasn't woken up since yesterday"she said in a worry tone " you want to stay here?"

"no thanks I just came to visit I won't be long"

After a few minutes I left the hospital and I just walked home to clear my head at things. I pulled my iphone and earphones and listen to now or never by orianthi it maybe a little trash metal song but the messege is so dedicating.

When I reach fabian's house, I rang the door bell and to my surprise fabian answered it.

"oh nina come in" he said so I stepped in and sat in the couch

"fabian" I said "I just want to get to the point"

"what do you mean"

"look I'm sorry about yesterday, you know snapping out at you like that"

"look nina it's okay, you were tired and stressed so you needed time to think alone-"

"and your question still remains in my head" I cut him off

"what question"

"you know" I said standing up "the 'will you come back to anubis' question"

"oh that."

"and my answer is, I think it's a no"

"I'm just saying this because gran needs me here and I can't come back to england while she's like this"

"I'm saying this to you now to avoid any weird letter explinations again"

"but are we still together?"

"well, I guess there is nothing wrong wih long distance I mean we're not mick and mara right?"

"yeah I guess long distance it is" with that, I kissed fabian in the cheek and I went out with a half smile on my face. I guess this day isn't bad at all.

* * *

Sorry it's so short I'll try my best to make chapters longer? Got to do homework, adios amigos


	4. OC I need help

OC I need help

I need OC please if you can/want please PM I will use them starting chapter 5 or 6 entitled: the airport and first 2 months. I will also need boys to so not all girls pls.

Here is the OC format

Name:

Age:

Likes:

Dislikes:

How he or she met Nina:

Friend or enemy:

Looks:

School category: (cool nerds, empty headed populars, smart populars or jocks)

Thank you


	5. new term

Amber's POV

I'm sooooooo excited to see every one. Especially Nini I can't believe that she's coming back. I mean I hadn't taken anyone shopping yet and I have to show Mara and willow my latest design, I also brought present for all the girls. Mara: a dress that I design myself with a pair of flats, Willow: a special amber designed dress with small inch heels, Joy: a new england shirt to parner up with some cool jeans, Nina:an an america flag shirt with new designer jeans, Patricia: a new leather jacket and a new black shirt and jeans and for KT: a new shirt with the american flag on it and shorts with an america flag on it. All the girls will love these gifts I'm squeling of excitement (all outfits n my profile)

Mara's POV

Finally after all these years my family had a bonding vacation in venice, california and my dad was impressed that I can play beach volleyball. Dad said that I'm the only Jaffray that can't play a single sport well henwas really wrong. I'm really excitd to see everyone I mean I am going to hav four roommates I don't think the room will be big enough but I'm sure they will use the attic or the cellar, if it's the cellar I am sooo not going down there anymore, I mean seriously with the things victor keeps there when me and Eddie were ghost hunting he really keeps weird stuff in the cellar. :p

Patricia's POV

Oh man, spending the whole summer at sweetie junior's house in england is really awful .well when mr. Sweet won't leave me and Eddie alone. Yes me and Eddie are back together and yes it was to awfull with sweetie to watch us. well it wasn't that bad compared to other summers I had. My parents keep telling me why can't I be like Piper. And Piper was like 'Why can't I be like you with the whole popular thing' all I want to have is a normal summer without bickering or interuptions with boyfriend and girlfriend stuff, or just me and Eddie listening to sick puppies every other day.

Joy's POV

Another term is comming and I'm really excited to see fabes but the bad news is he'll be bringing nina with him. I mean what does she have that I don't. Ugh. I know me and Nina are cool now but I still have a little feeling for fabian and I hope that feeling will just go away because I can't take more rejects from him. I'm going to stay again away from danger this year. so time to bring this term a little joy. And since Amber's back I have got to stop wearing her clothes or else she'll explode. I mean litteraly explode.

KT's POV

Back for a term, and I can finally meet this Nina they all talked about and finally no evil spirits and/or any kind of danger. Meeting the so called chosen one is really going to be akward I mean I'm the great granddaughter of Robert Frobisher-Smythe and she can be related, I mean what if were cousins. I've heard of the name Nina from pennsylvania before and I dont't think is the same one. I just so excited to go back and this airplane flights are making me sick.

Willow's POV

I'm so exipcited to see Amber and Mara this term. I hate jerome that double crossing jerk. Happy thoughts willow, happy thoughts, and I'm going to get a new roomate I'm soooooo excited. I hope she's like me or as fashionable as amber or as smart as Mara. I can't wait. SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Jerome's POV

Another term, look I just want a normal year a not get kidnapped again. And guess who's the only single boy in the house. You've guessed it, IT'S ME. I literaly hate being single. I have to win any of the two back because I need love. Willow was the one that kept me comfortable when Mara and I broke up she is sweet but a little insane. Mara on the other hand wad sweet also and kind, she helped find my dad and she was the girl that bringed out the best in me she is still amazing and it hurts that I see her not happy, well she can be a little cruel but that's what I like about her. I wished that this never happend I need either of yhem back

Alfie's POV

Ugh! i hate traffic trudy's cookies might all be gone. Go faster I want to taste trudy's baking. I also want to see ambs But more to the cookies Oooooooohhhhhhh I hope it's chocolatechip :p PLS. GOOOOOOOOO FASTER

Eddie's POV

The best vacation ever, me and yacker are back together. Well except for the fact that dad ruined it it was fun. I got a messege from Nina saying she's coming back. I hope it will not cause any kind of distortion of some sort. All I want is a normal year IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK.

Fabian's POV

Nina. It's only nina what's on my mind I know we're in a long distance relationship but it's hard not seeing her beautiful face or even hear her amazing voice in person. I hope she is allright. I'm trying to call her right now but she won't answer if I text her she wouldn't reply did she got over me already? What is she doing right now? Is her gran allright? All these questions in my head is making me want to return to america but it is to late.

Sweetie's POV

Well one of the best summers I had in years. A good time with Eddison I mean eddie and supposedly Patricia. You now if she's not in school she can bring out her soft side. Well no more dily-daly new term is coming and I got to be prepared.

Victor's POV

Ugh! another term I hate seeing those retched brats anymore but I have to do it. And the chosen one is back. So we have the chosen one, the osirian and frobisher's greatgrand daughter here. This term is Going to be a disaster.

Trudy's POV

Oooooooohhhh all my lovlies are coming back I hope they had a safe summer and Nina lovely is comming back. I have to make many cookies for alfie and muffins for eddie and many more for the kids.

Cobbier's POV(what! It's my choice, he always get left out even if he is stuffed)

My master keeps muttering about the chosen one's return and how to deal with the kids. I'm a stuffed raven and how did I get involved in this. My master can't stop talking about eternal life and stuff. I wish he will just give up, the kids will still stop you. You're lucky its their final term here.

Nina's POV (finally the final POV I'm so happy)

I know I'm not coming back to anubis. So I'm signing up for a new school here. Westfeild academy (I don't own this school). I hate this seeing my ex-boyfriend brendan is making me sick right now just thinking about him. He is a lying, cheating cockroach. And I hate seeing him again well I can least see my best friends, Ella, Cyril, Sam, Roi and Michael. Sigh This is going to be a long year.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated to much school work. The next chapter is not going to be at summer any more it more likely about fabina struggling the long distance relationship.


	6. you've got some explaining to do rutter

No one's POV

All of the anubis kids went in the house.

"oh lovelies back for your final term" trudy said while hugging them

They all shared hugs when amber spoke up.

"hey fabian where's Nina?" amber asked all attention was turned to Fabian

"well...uh um...Nina is" fabian stuttered

"she's what fabian what did you do?" patricia said

"well rutter aren't you gonna tell us wwhere Martin is?" jerome asked

"what's going on Fabian" mara said

"NINA'S GRAN GOT SICK, SO SHE CAN'T COME BACK THERE HAPPY NOW" fabian shouted

"Nina's not coming back again" Amber said while tears coming down from her face

"well, if that's it... Trudy did you make chocolate chip cookies cause the traffic was

really a bore" alfie said earning a slap in the arm by amber "ow, sorry ambs okay. I just want cookies right now"

"it's okay, we know how weak granny martin is. so how is nina, and how's fabina, fabian" Amber said

"well she she's seems to be fine and fabina is still on just on Long distance relationship" fabian said.

"oh, I was really excited to see this Nina oh well" KT said

"and I was hoping to get a new roommate" willow said pouting her lips

They all went to the common room.

"oh by the way girls I have some thing I have from fashion school so fashion show later night" amber said squealing.

All girls except willow& amber: "ugh!"

Willow:"SQUEEEEEEEE"

After supper

"fashion show fashion show, so hear are your clothes and now try them on" amber said while showing them her gifts

"oh amber it's beautiful thank you soooo much" willow said

"yeah amber it's really beautiful" Mara saud while looking at her new dress

"to bad that Nina isn't here." amber started tearing up

Nina is one of the most memorable student in anubis house

She and Mara always have study buddy sessions

Nina and Patricia had a rough start but they were really close friends

Amber and Nina are BBF's and BAF's, roommates and mystery solvers Nina is like a sister amber had.

Joy and Nina wasn't that close but they were mutal friends and joy thinks that she is never going to be happily challenge when it comes to fabian without Nina

KT may remember a nina back at middle school but she is not so sure.

Willow was expecting a new roomate to come along but I guess it wasn't meant to be.

All of the girls were depressed Nina is going to miss her final year here.

At Fabian and Eddie's rooom

Fabian's POV

Nina is still not picking up. I'm getting super worried nina usually picks up her phone. I'm wondeingr what she's doing right now. This long distance relationship is relly hard.

Back at america

Nina's POV

I am bored out of my sysytem. I wish Fabian is here, he's been texting me I know it my phone is just dead so I'm still charging it. The school I'm attending is isn't till next week. The only good news is gran is out of the hospital and looking well. I can't go back to england cause if I abandon gran again she'll end up... You know what I'm not going to say it. I just wish I'm back at England.

My thoughts were disturb when my phone rang. I guess it revived when I was lost in my thoughts. It was my old friend Ella.

(Ella bold, Nina italics)

**Hey nina**

_What's up Ella_

**The celling what else do you think**

_Hahaha not funny, so why you called?_

**Just checking things up, I heard your not coming back to that boarding school, why?, not that I don't like you staying here I love your staying here but why?**

_My gran got sick_

**Oh I'm sorry girl, so all of us are going out for lunch tomorrow would you like to come**

_I don't know what about gran, I'll just ask permission and I'll just text you soon, k_

**K, nini see you soon**

_I told you don't call me nini_**  
**

**fine I won't, k bye**

With that she hung up. I really want to go I need to get over this sadness, I slightly laughed when ella said all of us cause all of us are just me, ella, cyril, sam, roi and michael. when I looked up at the screen of my iphone 12 missed calls from fabian and 34 text from fabian. Wow he really misses me I'll just text him soon I really need to get some sleep.

_Good night Fabian_ I texted then drifted into a dreamless sleep...


End file.
